Fourth Sekowan Civil War
Background The radicalisation of Sekowan politics during the last years of the Federal Commonwealth, coupled with a severe fiscal crisis, finally led to the demise of the Commonwealth. Following a brief civil war, the Ishida Dynasty again gained power in February 2925, with the ascent to the throne of Yukio Ishida and the creation of the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent of Sekowo. This last period is also marked by the intensification of ethnic conflict, and was almost entirely covered by civil war. Ethnic and economic tensions ran high during the first years of the Eternal Harmony. The Empire's administration was dominated by Gao-Showan zaibatsu elites, which led to resentment from the Sécowonnais middle class and poor Orinco farmers. The poverty of many Orincos determined them to seek employment in the military, which in consequence meant that the army contained a large plurality of Orincos. Orinco Junta In 2932, on the 21st of June, several dissatisfied Orinco army generals seized power in a largely bloodless coup d'etat, and divided power among two prominent generals, Michael Laskaris and Theodore Komnenos. The new regime, officially called The Holy Empires of East and West Sekowo, was a militarist and Orinco dominated regime, in which sovereignty was to be protected by two Emperors on behalf of the people. The primary aimof the new constitution was to protect the rights of minorities against an overzealous and centralizing government. However, the Orinco regime strongly discriminated against Gao-Showans and other ethnicities in Sekowo. Soon the new government descended into warlord-ism, with a new warlord, Kallistos Aurelius, claiming the Western Throne. Ishida Loyalist Rebellion The coup, although successful in taking hold of the Emperor, Yukio Ishida, and several members of the Ishida Dynasty, was not able to capture the Emperor's daughter, Kumiko Ishida. Soon after, the news of Yukio's suicide by the ancient method of seppuku prompted Kumiko to begin rallying the Ishida loyalists and to create a loyalist army. After negotiations to include Sécowonnais leaders in the loyalist struggle, the rebellion escalated in a full-flung civil war. Partition and Ceasefire The growing power of the Ishida loyalists and the resurgence of the Eternal Harmony has prompted the Imperial Dominions to seek a ceasefire. Consequently, power was divided in June 2939 between the Junta-ruled Imperial Dominions in the North and the Ishida loyalist Eternal Harmony in the South. Communist Insurgency and End of Partition At first the two governments coexisted in relative peace, but because in 2944 communist insurgents led by the National Liberation Front managed to secure strongholds in the North, the Eternal Harmony decided to invade and demanded the surrender of the Imperial Dominions. The latter, receiving support from the Communists, refused, and war resumed. In the meantime, profiting from their control of the Internal Affairs ministry of the Northern Government, the Communists began creating a series of self-run and self-defended communities, with shared ownership of land and all property common, called 'People's Communes'. Collapse of Imperial Dominions The government of the Imperial Dominions collapsed at the end of 2957, due to internecine fighting (there were several claimants to the imperial throne), general strikes, and Communist violence. The Eternal Harmony officially annexed the Imperial Dominions in February 2958, however continued guerrilla warfare by Communist insurgents in the North prevented full unification. The Communists briefly unified the People's Communes in a single state, the Socialist Federal Republic of Sekowo, but the capture of its capital of Rhodon in March 2958 greatly disorganised the rebels. In November 2962 the SFR of Sekowo was annexed by the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent of Sekowo, and the war officially ended. Category:Sekowo Category:Dovani Category:History Category:Revolutions and rebellions Category:History of Dovani